1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for clearing mines using one or more ground-contacting percussion means that operate under the influence of a vibratory stimulus.
2. Background Art
One predominant method of mine-clearing relies on the M1 Abrams battle tank or a similar propulsion means. Such propulsion means can be equipped with a mine plow and mine roller attachments if needed. Other types of mine-clearing systems are either remote-controlled or manned. Mechanical mine-clearing systems are the most prevalent. They include various types, such as the flail, earth tillers, rollers, chains, pads, pedestals and plows—collectively termed herein as “ground-contacting percussion means”.
A typical “flail” system has a rotating shaft that extends from the front of the mine-clearing propulsion means. The rotating shaft incorporates flexible members that radiate outwardly from the shaft to beat the ground as the shaft rotates. Adjacent ground-beating members are typically offset angularly from one another around the shaft for improved ground coverage. Flail systems have achieved greater success than tilling devices, but have flaws. These machines are large, expensive, and difficult to maintain. Maintenance costs are high, since chains or other ground-beating members are usually destroyed by landmines and must be replaced frequently. Also, some hardened blast-resistant mines as well as mines with very small pressure plates are able to survive a flail system unless they come in direct contact with the flail.
Earth tillers are another common type of mine-clearing device. They employ one or more rotating horizontal drums with special metal teeth (similar to a rock crusher) mounted on their circumferences, capable of tilling the soil to a variable depth. Such devices use speed, impact, and mass to destroy mines as they move on the field. They can be mounted on a prime mover such as a mine-hardened vehicle. But these machines are large and some weigh as much as 45 tons.
Mine rollers are usually pushed or pulled over terrain by a vehicle or another vehicle with the intent that the pressure exerted by their weight will detonate landmines. Rollers are effective for clearing roads that are suspected of mine contamination. Typical systems tend to be very heavy and require a powerful prime mover. They are fairly effective, except on undulating or stony ground, or heavily vegetated areas. Current systems are very large, expensive, and heavy. This reduces the agility, transportability, and efficiency of deployed units.
These, among other conventional mine countermeasures, require significant tractive effort, thus forcing them to rely on large prime movers such as tanks, or even requiring the use of specialized vehicles.
Among the art identified in a preliminary search conducted before filing this patent application are the following references: U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0145716; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,382,069 and 6,371,001.